In the air conditioning of living and other space it is the usual practice to locate an evaporator heat exchanger coil in the space to be cooled and to locate the refrigerant condensing heat exchanger coil where the collected heat may be dissipated into the ambient air.
Usually the compressor is located in the same housing as the condenser and the condenser-compressor unit normally includes and electrically driven air mover. Servicing requirements of the compressor and air mover has influenced the configuration of the condenser face areas. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,728.
It has also been proposed to form a flat condenser face area into a spiral form as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,479 to provide spaced concentric face areas having a common inlet duct within the face areas in contrast to being located between the face areas.